


Anything

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rickyl, mentions of possible past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl would consider doing anything to keep Merle out of prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little piece of crap. I am running high on caffine, nicotine, and exhaustion. Please forgive any mistakes, although I did proof read. Comments mean more Rickyl. Enjoy!

Anything

 

It took Daryl thirty minutes to drive ten miles. That piece of shit truck kept stalling on him. He had done as much patching on it as could be done, but he and Merle were gonna have to get something better, and soon. Merle, apparently, was either drunk or high when he called him this morning. He didn’t seem to care that he had been arrested again, or that this was his third strike. Third strike for a drug offence was an automatic ten to fifteen years in prison. Daryl didn’t know if he’d be able to handle being alone for that long. Being without Merle in itself wasn’t the problem necessarily. The problem was that he didn’t have anybody else. Without Merle he was completely and utterly alone. He didn’t have any friends or family. There was no girlfriend . . . . or boyfriend to speak of. He had his job at the body shop, but the guys he worked with didn’t really speak to him, they thought he was weird. Yeah, he didn’t go out of his way to speak to them either, but he was just like them. He like beer and football, he could give or take all the pussy talk, that really didn’t interest him, but no one needed to know that part. He felt lonely, abandoned and ignored. If he lost Mere, he wouldn’t be able to survive on his own.

He pulled into the lot at the police station and went inside. He had been there so many times to pick up Merle since he was a teenager, he knew protocol, and just about every person that worked in the building. “Hey Daryl.” Maggie said as he walked to the front desk. They had gone to high school together and she knew all about the Dixon family history.

“Hey Maggie, where’s he at? I come to get him, take him home.”

“Ya know you won’t be able to take him home this time, right? This is his third strike, he’s in the shit now.”

“Yeah, I know. There’s gotta be something I can do. Can’t lose him Maggie. Let me talk to Walsh. I can work something out with him.”

“Daryl, ya know Shane wouldn’t do that. Besides, he wasn’t the arresting officer.”

“Ah fuck! Don’t tell me it was Ford. That ginger prick has it in for Merle and me both. Shit!”

“No, we got a new guy, came from Atlanta, names Grimes. Rick Grimes. Seems like an easy going guy. He’s kinda hot too. If I weren’t married . . . .”

“That’s great Maggie,” Daryl said suddenly, cutting her off, “I need to see my brother, talk to him.”

“Alright. Calm down. I’ll ring Rick’s office. Just have a seat okay?” Daryl sat in the waiting room watching Maggie on the phone. A few seconds after she cradled the receiver, he heard a door open down the hall and the sound of boots on the hardwood floor. The man who appeared from around the corner didn’t look like a cop. He looked more like a cowboy. He was wearing cowboy boots, jeans and a flannel shirt. He approached Daryl and held put his hand. “Mr. Dixon? It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rick Grimes. Please come to my office, we need to talk.”

Daryl shook his hand and followed the man down the hall. He tried, but failed to keep his eyes away from the man’s swaying ass. Once inside the office, Rick instructed that Daryl should sit on the chair in front of the desk. The cop closed the door and sat on the other side. “Mr. Dixon, I know why you’re here. I know you’re hoping to take your brother home today, but that is not gonna happen. This is his third strike and you know what that means for a drug offense.”

Daryl leaned back in the chair and sighed. “Yeah, I know what that means, but ya can’t send Merle away. Can’t he just do some time here ‘stead of getting sent to Atlanta?”

Rick rubbed his hands over his face. “No, he can’t. The sheriff here has been after Merle and those other men for years now, you know that. That’s the whole reason I’m here.”

“You telling me they transferred a beat cop from Atlanta just to arrest a drug gang?” Daryl said unbelieving.

“I’m not a beat cop anymore Mr. Dixon, I’m a detective in the narcotics division. The sheriff called us and asked for our assistance. They sent me, and I didn’t just arrest your brother. We got all of them. Every one of those pieces of shit is sitting back there in a cell waiting to be transferred.”

“Transferred? When? Where? Tonight?” Daryl was getting anxious and frantic now.

“Maybe a couple days. Got paperwork to do, the DA in Atlanta has to make arrangements for the move.”

“So I got some time? I got some time to figure shit out. There’s gotta be something I can do.”

“The only thing you could do for your brother is get him the best lawyer in the country, ‘cause he’s gonna get ten to fifteen in North Georgia Correctional.” Daryl was devastated. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Couldn’t this prick see what he was doing? Didn’t he know what was going to happen to Daryl once Merle was gone for good? Daryl’s hands began to shake and he was having a hard time breathing. “Mr. Dixon, are you alright? Now I know . . .”

At that point the panic had set in and he jumped from the chair and bolted through the door. Rick immediately ran after him. By the time he reached the lobby, the front doors of the station were closing. He pushed them open and searched for Daryl in the parking lot. After a few seconds of looking, he saw him crouched beside the front driver’s side of a truck Rick presumed was Daryl’s. He slowly and quietly approached the man who was now shaking like he had hypothermia.

“Mr. Dixon? Are you alright? I’m so sorry, whatever I did or said. I apologize.”

“You’re sorry?” Daryl sprang to his feet like a jack-in-the-box. “You’re sorry? You sorry for taking my brother away from me? You sorry you’re the one who had to tell me, or are you just sorry for me? Are you sorry that I’m so pathetic?”

Rick slowly backed away from the man who was truly beginning to scare him, and raised his hands in surrender. “Look, Mr. Dixon, I’m . . .” Daryl interrupted him by stepping forward and grabbing his shirt collar. “Don’t fucking call me that again! I am not Mr. Dixon! Mr. Dixon is dead!”

“I’m sorry,” Rick tried to spit out, but was interrupted again. “Yeah, I know. You’re the sorriest son of a bitch I’ve ever known.”

“Okay Daryl, I’ll stop saying it, but we need to talk. How about we go somewhere quiet, somewhere there’s not a lot of people, and just have a calm discussion about this. Do you think you can do that?” The detective asked him looking him in the eyes.

Daryl took a couple of deep cleansing breathes and nodded his head, his body was still self-aware enough that he knew he needed to get this straightened out. Maybe he could make some sort of deal with the detective.

He followed Rick to a brand new Chevy Silverado, black on black. Rick opened the passenger side door for him and Daryl climbed in. It had that new car smell, which calmed him down a little, he always loved that smell. Rick started the vehicle as soon as he got inside. “New truck, huh? This is really nice.” Daryl said trying to calm his body.

“Yeah, thanks. Got it five days ago, before I knew I was coming here. I’d been driving an old Accord since college, thought I was due for something nice and new, ya know? Now that I can afford it.” They drove in silence for a while before Daryl spoke again. “How long you been a narc detective?”

“Three years. I started off as a patrol officer in my hometown, but then some shit happened with my partner and my wife, and so I transferred to the big city about five years ago.”

“Sorry to hear that man,” Daryl said, but he wasn’t really. Now he didn’t feel as guilty about what he was about to do.

“It’s alright, I’m over it. Now tell me where were going. Should be somewhere you feel comfortable and calm.” Daryl thought about it and said, “There’s a lake, up by where I hunt. It’s real nice and quiet, we could go there.”

“Alright,” Rick replied, “that’s where we’ll go. Are ya hungry? I’m starving. Haven’t had anything to eat since last night before the bust.”

“Yeah, I could eat, but I ain’t got no money on me. Ran out of the house pretty damn quick.”

“Don’t worry about it. I kinda owe ya after what I done, making ya panic and all. Burgers and fries on me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Daryl said and neither of them said another word until they reached the lake.

 

Daryl led the way down the path holding two large drinks, Rick followed behind him holding two bags of food. They had stopped at Dale’s Drive- In where the young car hop, Beth, had tried flirting with both of them, unsuccessfully. Rick also had a blanket under his arm and when they arrived at the spot, he unfurled it and laid it on the ground. They began to talk as Daryl took the food from the bags.

 

“I know you want to do something for your brother, to help him, maybe keep him out of prison, but he’s a dealer and an addict. This is his third strike, ain’t no judge gonna let him stay on the streets. He’s been selling to school kids, did you know that?” The detective asked him.

Daryl took a big drink of his sweet tea to wash down the burger and fries. “I know. I know everything he’s done. I know he’s no saint, done some pretty fucked up shit, and I ain’t condoning none of it.” He took a deep breath and another drink of tea. “But he’s all I got. Ain’t got no parents, no other brothers or sisters. No family or friends. He. Is. All. I. Got. There’s no way you could understand that.”

“Ya gotta have friends Daryl. Everybody in this town knows ya. Maggie seems to be your friend.”

“Maggie’s not my friend, she’s just one of the few people ain’t never been mean to me or played tricks on me. The whole reason I ain’t got no friends is ‘cause everyone knows me. They know what a Dixon is, they know what that means.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Rick said quietly. “Why don’t you tell me what being a Dixon means?”

“You just arrested it, that should tell you.”

“You do drugs, Daryl?”

“No.”

“Ever sell drugs?”

“No.”

“From what Maggie says, you’ve never even had a speeding ticket. How the hell is seeing Merle supposed to tell me who you are”

“Everybody figures we’re the same, same as our old man too, I guess we are a little. And why would you want to know who I am anyway. I don’t mean nothing to nobody.”

“You mean something to Merle, I know that for a fact. Do you know why he started selling?

“I assumed so he could sneak some for himself for free, or get more money for drinking and fucking.” Daryl said and wadded up his burger wrapper and tossed it in the bag.

“No, that wasn’t it. When I was interrogating him, he told me about your Pa and how he swore to take care of you and keep you safe. That’s why he did it, so he could afford to get you out of that house and give you a chance to have your own life. He knows he’s going to prison and he’s okay with it. Says you’ve become a good man, better than him and he wants you to start your life.”

Daryl felt like crying. Nobody ever called him a good man before. Merle was always talking shit to him and teasing him. “He said that about me?”

“Yep, every word. He’s proud of you, of the man you are.” Daryl put his head in his hands and wept. He felt Rick move closer to him and put his arm around his shoulders. “I don’t know what it’s been like to have your life, but I know that you deserve better. I know you need a friend, and I would like to be it.” Rick said and nuzzled Daryl’s neck. He takes his hands away from his face and laughs. “What is so funny?” the detective asks.

“You want to be my friend, huh? Well, I was gonna offer to suck your dick if you’d let Merle go, but I guess friends don’t do that.”

“Really?” Rick said astonished. “I’ve been offered a lot of bribes in the past, but never a blow job.”

“I don’t believe that.” Daryl said, looking Rick right in the eyes. “With as cute as you are and the way you swing that ass? Nope, don’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it. I ain’t had a blow job since before my divorce. Rick said, whispering that last part in Daryl’s ear. The feel of Rick’s hot breath on his skin made him shiver and caught the attention of his dick. “You’re gonna be okay Daryl, without him, you’ll be okay. Merle’s gonna be okay. He can take care of himself, and so can you. You don’t have a reason to bribe me, but if you’re still interested, I’ll let you suck my dick.” Daryl moans as Rick’s lips touched his neck and moved slowly kissing him down to his collarbone. He took hold of Rick’s shirt at the wait and pulled him closer.

“I want . . . I want to Rick. I want to taste your cock.” Rick tore his lips away and framed Daryl’s face with his hands. “Are you sure? You don’t have to. Have you ever done that before?”

Daryl hung his head and nodded, “Yeah, it’s been a while though, but it’s different this time.”

“How is it different?” Rick asked him.

“Because I want it. I want you.” Daryl said and touched his lips to Rick’s. They moved together and soon their tongues were involved. Daryl’s hands went to Rick’s pants where he unbuttoned and unzipped them, reaching in to pull out his half hard cock. Rick moaned as Daryl’s deft hands began to move up and down on him. He pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead on Daryl’s shoulder.

“Feels so good Daryl. Been so long since anybody touched me like that.” He could feel Rick getting harder and twitching in his hand. He was starting to get hard himself.

“Lay back on the blanket.” Daryl told him, and he did without question. Daryl hovered over him and pulled the officer’s pants down to his knees. He grasped him at the base and leaned in to kiss his slit and run his tongue over it. Now Rick’s body was shaking and he was moaning loudly as the other man stroked him while running his tongue all over the head of his cock.

“Please Daryl. I need your mouth around me,” he begged and whined. Daryl slid his lips from tip to base engulfing him in his mouth. He ran his teeth lightly against the skin of Rick’s cock as he made his way back up. “Fuck!” Rick shouted. “This feels so good. Don’t stop. Make me cum.” Daryl began to move his mouth up and down on the detective. He was enjoying it as much as Rick was, and he never thought that he would ever enjoy this. Now he was thinking that he may also enjoy having this cock in his ass. Daryl’s hand went down his own pants and he began to jerk himself off in earnest. He jerked himself in time with the movement of his other hand, while his mouth and tongue licked and sucked that big, beautiful cock.  
He felt Rick’s hand on the back of his head, his fingers tangled in his hair, pushing and pulling. He was making the most beautiful sounds Daryl had ever heard. In between moans and whines he heard, “You’re so good with your mouth Daryl.” “Please Daryl, more. Make me cum.” No one had ever praised him before, not for this, not for anything. No one had ever begged him before, the feeling was incredible. Rick felt his orgasm approaching and wanted to warn Daryl of his impending release, but couldn’t speak through his haze of pleasure. He came suddenly into Daryl’s mouth and screamed the man’s name for the whole world to hear.

He was surprised when Rick exploded down his throat. Well, not surprised, but he was too far gone in his own haze of pleasure to notice how close the other man was. He swallowed every drop, not dribbling a bit and was surprised he didn’t even gag, he always gagged. He continued to stroke himself through Rick’s orgasm and when he took his mouth off his cock, he used his other hand to push his pants down further and cup his balls. It took a minute for the fog to lift, but when Rick saw Daryl touching himself like that he sat up and touched the man’s cheek.

“Let me, please. Let me touch you.” Daryl relinquished his hold on himself and allowed Rick to finish him, and it didn’t take long. Half a dozen strokes later and he was coming all over Rick’s hand. They were both breathing heavily, sitting on their knees facing each other and Rick leaned in to kiss him. Daryl had given many blow jobs, hand jobs and he had even has his ass fucked a few times, but he had never been kissed like this. Barely ever kissed at all. That had never been a part of those deals and he had been perfectly happy with that, but now he didn’t think he would ever be able to stop kissing Rick Grimes.

“Are you okay?” Rick asked him when he pulled away.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’ve never felt like this. Never thought a man could make me feel like this. You are absolutely amazing Daryl.”

He ducked his head bashfully, not knowing how to respond “Thanks, I guess. I never knew a man I wanted to make feel good before” They both moved to lay on the blanket where Daryl rested his head on Rick’s chest.

“I’ll be headed back to Atlanta in a couple days, when they transport Merle and the rest. I want you to come with me. Live in Atlanta with me.” Daryl was stunned. He assumed this was just a onetime thing. No one had ever wanted to take him home with them.

“Why?”

“Lots of reasons. You’ll be a lot closer to your brother, be able to see him more often, and from what you’ve said, there isn’t anything left in this town for you without him. And . . . I want you with me. I want you in my life, I want you in my bed, every night.”

Daryl buried his face in Rick’s neck. “Please let this be real. Please don’t let this be a joke,” he cried.

“It is real. Merle was right. You’re a good man, and you deserve to be happy and be loved. Come back with me and let me love you.” Daryl was still sobbing when Rick sat up, taking Daryl with him. “Please, tell me you’ll give me a chance. I need something good in my life, and you do to.”

Daryl wiped his eyes, embarrassed by his show of emotion. He put his arms around his new lover’s neck and kissed him hard and deep. “I will,” he said, “I’ll go with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave this story some love. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

 

Daryl waited patiently for his brother to walk through the large steel doors. This was the first time he had been given the chance to see him since sentencing. The trial had been short, Merle didn't dispute a bit of evidence and took the consequences like a man. He was currently serving a fifteen year sentence with the possibility of parole in seven years. He also had the opportunity for early release for good behavior, but no one expected that to happen. He looked exactly the same as he did before except for the blue jumpsuit. The officer un-cuffed him and he grabbed the phone off the hook. "Hey baby brother. You look good. How's city life treating ya?"

Daryl smiled, " It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Takes some getting used to, but I think I'm doing good."

" Glad to hear that brother, I's worried about ya. That cop taking care of ya?"

The younger man blushed and looked at the floor, " Yeah Merle, he is."

"I don't wanna know no details, you can keep that shit to yourself. What have you been doing since ol' Merle's been in the slammer?"

" Mmm, not much. Rick thinks I should get a job, ya know, something to do with my time while he's at work, but I ain't got no skills. Don't know what I could do."

"You can fix any vehicle on the road. Find a garage, they're always looking for good mechanics." The guard then came up and told them that their time was up.

"I'll do that. Wish me luck big bro."

"You won't need it. I'll see ya next week."

 

There was still four hours to wait until Rick got home and he didn't know what to do with himself. His boyfriend had taken out some stew meat to thaw and Daryl was going to cook it for dinner, but he wouldn't do that until an hour before he got home. He thought about taking a nap, but wanted to do something productive, something that Rick would know he did. He wanted him to know how much he appreciated what he had done for him. He had taken him into his home, a complete stranger. He had bought him new clothes, introduced him to new people, and he had loved him. Rick had given him love that he thought he didn't deserve, love he had been told he didn't deserve. He still didn't feel completely comfortable in the city, or being around so many people, but he loved being with Rick. 

He decided to clean up the apartment and started in the living room. There were hunting magazines and newspapers strewn across the couch and chairs, and the whole place needed a good dusting. When he finished there, he went into their bedroom and made the bed and then picked up the dirty clothes on the floor. The bathroom was next. He scrubbed the tub, toilet and sink, following that up by swiffering the floor. Lastly, he vacuumed the entire apartment. By the time he was finished, it was time to put the stew on. While he was putting the meat and vegetables together, he had an idea of how he should greet his boyfriend when he got home.

 

A little over an hour later, he heard Rick's key unlock the door. "Hey baby," he yelled into the apartment, "where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Daryl yelled back. Rick could smell the stew from where he was and followed it to his lover. He stared open mouthed at the sight before him. Daryl was standing at the stove stirring the stew wearing a white, ruffled apron . . . nothing but a white, ruffled apron. His tight ass was sticking out of the back and Rick's dick was pointing right at it. 

"Goddamn sweetheart, you look hot as fuck," he said and put his arms around the man from behind. "Are you my housewife or my maid?" he said jokingly as he licked a line up his boyfriend's neck.

Daryl reached forward and turned the burner off, then turned to face his lover. "I'm whatever you want me to be. I did clean up today. You should look around, think I did a pretty good job."

"Don't want to look at anything but you gorgeous," Rick said and kissed the redneck soundly. Daryl draped himself around his boyfriend, not willing to let him go. Rick's hands rested firmly on the other man's ass and squeezed tightly, bringing their erections together and eliciting a long, deep moan from them both. 

"I want to show you how much I love you Rick. I want to make love to you, wanna make you feel good. I'll give you anything, everything. I don't want to lose you."

Rick took his boyfriend by the back of the head and looked him directly in the eyes. "You will never lose me. You have already given me more than my ex wife ever did. She never loved me the way you do, and I never loved her the way I love you. You don't have to prove your worth to me Daryl. You are worth more to me than you can ever imagine."

Daryl's heart was beating so fast he couldn't breathe. He felt emotionally overwhelmed and tried in vain to keep a lone tear from falling down his cheek. "Rick . . . I . . . fuck, never heard words like that before. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything angel, just love me. Show me how you feel." Daryl didn't waste any time taking his boyfriend's lips again, this time it was desperate, because that's how he felt. He need Rick so badly , in every way. Needed to believe that Rick's words were true. He unbuttoned the man's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, his lips making a trail down his neck. Rick's arms wound around him and held him close, his fingers deftly untying the apron string at his back. Daryl's own hands were fluttering around his boyfriend's body attempting to remove the rest of his clothes as quickly as possible. Once Rick was down to his boxers, he slowly removed the apron that was still covering his lover. 

Daryl took Rick by the back of his thighs and hoisted him up to wrap his legs around him. The detective's head rolled back onto his shoulders when his boyfriend held his ass and rubbed their erections together. "Need you to take me baby," Rick said in a strained voice. "Show me how much you love me." The redneck was on fire for this man who was now almost begging for him. He carried him to the table and laid him on his back. Peeling Rick's boxers from his body, Daryl leaned over him and took a nipple between his teeth, while rubbing the other between his fingers. Rick's back arched off the table as he gasped and inhaled sharply. "Fuck baby, love your mouth," he said, eyes closed in rapture.

"Is that what you want Rick? You want my mouth on you? You want to hear me gag on that big cock of yours?" Daryl was a quiet, introverted man, but fuck, he knew how to dirty talk. 

"Yes, yes," Rick said with shaky breath. "Want to feel your hot mouth and your wet tongue slide down me. Want you to take me in baby, every inch." He worked his way down his boyfriend's body, licking and nipping with his teeth. He held the base of his cock in one hand and began to move it slowly up and down, swiping his palm over the tip and spreading pre cum down to his balls. His mouth hovered over the head of his lover's cock and his tongue snaked out to lick the tip. Rick's head slammed back onto the table, almost hard enough to knock him unconscious. Daryl took his free hand and touched his boyfriend's lips with his finger gently pushing it inside the man's mouth. Rick licked and sucked hungrily knowing what Daryl's plan was. 

Rick spread his legs to give Daryl access to his tight hole and the redneck took full advantage by pushing his middle finger past the ring of muscle. "Ah, baby, yes. Stretch me, get me ready for you. I love the way you touch me Daryl. I can't get enough of you." Daryl grazed his boyfriend's prostate over and over as he continued to suck gently on the tip of his dick. When it was time to add another finger, Daryl increased his speed. "Ya gotta stop or I'm gonna cum." Rick said, his body beginning to shake.

"Can't have that, not yet," Daryl replied. "I want to make this last as long as it can." He pulled his fingers out of Rick and walked into the pantry, returning with an oil bottle. He put a few drops in the palm of his hand and spread it over his cock, then used his oiled finger to lube Rick's hole, then leaned over his lovers body and kissed him slowly. "I'm gonna make you feel so good Rick. I'm gonna show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me."

Taking Rick's cock in one hand, he pumped it slowly while he took himself in the other and pushed his way inside the man writhing beneath him. "You feel so good Rick, so tight, so warm. You feel like home." He moved in and out of his lover, savoring the sensation of being inside the man he loved, the man who loved him. It was emotionally and physically overwhelming, and he used that emotion to bring Rick to orgasm. 

Both men were moaning loudly and Daryl released a growl from deep inside his chest. "Do you feel it Rick?" he asked, panting. "Can you feel how much I love you?"

"Y . . . y . . . yes," he stuttered. " I can feel it, every bit of it. Every inch of it. Make me cum love, please."

Daryl was fast approaching his orgasm, but wanted to feel his boyfriend's hot cum on his body first. He began moving his hip faster and harder, slamming into Rick's sensitive spot again and again. They were breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Pumping Rick's wet dick, he said, "Cum for me sweetheart. Ya look so pretty when you cum. Show me how much you love me." Rick couldn't resist those words and came, hard and shaking, when he heard Daryl say them. The redneck put his face in the spray of semen and opened his mouth to catch what he could. The first bitter taste that hit his tongue had him spilling inside his lover. He screamed Rick's name as the man milked him for everything he had.

He collapsed on top of Rick, his hair soaking up the semen on his stomach. "I love you so much," he said, trying to catch his breath.

Rick pulled his head up to look at him. "I know you do. I've always known. I've always known that I love you too. You're my first, my last, my everything."

Daryl lifted himself up and helped Rick stand. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry," he said quietly, not knowing how to respond to his boyfriend's words.

Rick put his arms around him, " I'm starving. after we eat, I want to show you how much I love you."


End file.
